


Bounty [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (though it ends up working for Dorian), Alternate Universe - Barbarians, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Hand Feeding, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pretty Chains, Slave fic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The South is a wilderness of warring barbarian 'kings', raiding bands, bandits and other such creatures. Like every good citizen of the Imperium, Dorian Pavus despises the very thought of the place and all those savages who inhabit it, probably all sweaty and half-naked and... sorry, lost his train of thought for a moment there.Of course, most good citizens of the Imperium haven't just been captured by a group of said southern barbarians.(AU in which Hawke leads a raiding band, Dorian is the prize all his men are fighting over, Varric stands to make a lot of money off the betting pool, and Trevelyan is not the Inquisitor, he's a very naughty boy)





	Bounty [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bounty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711952) by [coveredinfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels). 



> **Length (total)** : 1:19:50  
>  **Cover** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Music** : _Lord Seeker_ by Trevor Morris  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 1:19:50 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Bounty.m4b) (38.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 - Bounty | 17:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Bounty%20Chapter%201%20-%20Capture.mp3) (11.9 MB) |   
Chapter 2 - Dinner | 15:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Bounty%20Chapter%202%20-%20Dinner.mp3) (10.7 MB) |   
Chapter 3 - Tourney | 22:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Bounty%20Chapter%203%20-%20Tourney.mp3) (15.8 MB) |   
Chapter 4 - Claiming | 18:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Bounty%20Chapter%204%20-%20Claiming.mp3) (13.2 MB) |   
Chapter 5 - Epilogue | 5:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Bounty%20Chapter%205%20-%20Epilogue.mp3) (4.2 MB) | 


End file.
